Juntos & Felices
by Ariadna Lestrange
Summary: Desde séptimo año estan juntos. Por cuestiones de la dura vida se separaron. Ambos casados y manteniendo encuentros clandestinos, deciden por fin acabar con todo y ser felices juntos... Segundo Dramione 3 Espero Que Les Guste
1. Capítulo 1 Escapate Conmigo

**Capítulo 1: Escápate Conmigo.**

Desde que Hermione se casó con Ron todo cambio. Las cosas no se tornaron buenas. Mucho menos cuando lo encontró en su cama con Lavender Brown. Pero no… No hizo ningún escándalo cuando los vio… ¿Por qué hacer un escándalo de algo que ella venía haciendo hacia años? Preferentemente desde el secundario.

Soñaban con estar toda una vida juntos. Pero había un problema… Él tenía un matrimonio arreglado con Astoria Grengrass. Si, su amante es… Draco Malfoy. Un día se empezamos a llevar bien, después de la guerra se hicieron amigos. Y luego de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que eso que sentían era mucho mas que amistad. Pero aunque la guerra había pasado, los padres de Astoria lo obligaron a casarse con su hija dejando a un Draco sin escapatoria. Él no quería, él amaba a Hermione y no quería alejarla de su lado.

Luego de ver como el amor de su vida se iba en un simple soplo, Hermione decidió aceptar la propuesta de Ron. Después de un tiempo de haberse visto por última vez, se reencontraron en un evento que realizaron en el Colegio con ex alumnos. Al mirarse, se dieron cuenta que mantenían el mismo fuego que cuando estaban juntos y desde ese día, mantienen encuentros clandestinos fuera y dentro del país, ya que los dos trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia y prácticamente tenian los mismos viajes.

Adoraba sentir el toque de su piel desnuda entrelazada a la de él.

Te extrañaba. – Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados por el sueño. Realmente estaban exhaustos, hacía varios días que no se veían y se amaban de esa forma.

Yo también te extrañaba… – Dijo la castaña besándole el pecho– Y mucho…

Hermione… - Dijo alzando su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.

¿Qué Draco? – Respondió mirándolo.

Escápate conmigo. – Contesto casi como un susurro.

¿QUÉ? – Dijo Hermione exaltada y levantándose.

Escápate conmigo a un lugar bien lejos y seamos felices. – Contesto seguro de lo que decía.

Pero ¿y Astoria? ¿Y Ron? – Preguntó.

Yo no amo a Astoria. Y tú no amas a Ron. – Pausa – A menos que hayas a empezado a sentir cosas por él. – Agrego con tristeza en la voz.

Lo único que siento por Ron es cariño de hermanos. Yo te amo a ti. De eso no hay duda. – Contesto Hermione, notando que Draco conseguía su color de piel normal y no el más pálido que tenía hasta recién.

Yo también te amo. Por eso no soporto mas verte con él. No soporto que por las noches en mi mente se me viene la imagen de que él duerma contigo. Que te abrace, que te de calor, que toque tu piel y que no sea yo quien te proporcione todo ese placer que te mereces. – Dijo mirándola fijamente y agarrándole las manos. – Por eso te propongo que te escapes conmigo, para siempre, para que seamos felices. Escápate conmigo y formemos una familia. – Agrego. – No aguanto ni un minuto más cerca de Astoria. Es pesada, celosa y por decirlo asi, me obliga a tener hijos con ella porque según el acuerdo, debo tener un heredero antes de fin de año. Yo ni siquiera la toco, solo para saludarla cuando me levanto y es mas, solo le doy un beso en la mejilla. Sueño día y noche, en que los dos somos felices, llenos de hijos en una casa grande y con un jardín enorme.

Yo también sueño con formar una familia los dos. Pero ambos estamos casados. Aparte tu familia…

Mi familia no me interesa. Mi madre no me interesa… Astoria no me interesa… Ni siquiera Weasley me interesa. – Interrumpió – Solo quiero ser feliz contigo y con nadie más que contigo. – Agrego mientras terminaba un bostezo.

Draco mejor descansemos y mañana seguimos hablando de ese tema ¿sí? – Pregunto Hermione mirándolo acostarse.

Está bien. Pero promete que lo pensaras. – Dijo colocándola en su pecho y abrazándola por la cintura para que no me fuera a ningún lado.

Lo prometo… - Y los dos cayeron rendidos por el sueño que al final, los venció.

La castaña abrió los ojos y él no estaba. Por momentos creyó que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando miró bien se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado anoche.

"_¿Dejar todo por él?" __**"¿Eres capaz de hacer ese sacrificio por un amor de mas de 10 años Hermione?" **__"Lo amo… Pero no sé si llegaría a ese punto" __**"¿Acaso estas dispuesta a morir al lado de una persona que quieres como un hermano?" **__"No… Pero" __**"¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso no lo amas? ¿Acaso no te mueres por besarlo cada vez que lo miras? ¿Acaso no tiemblas cada vez que te toca? ¿O es que amas a Ron?" **__"¿Amar a Ron? ¡No! Jamás amaré a alguien de la misma forma que amo a Draco. Draco es todo para mí. Es mi oxigeno, mi vida y mi muerte. Mi sol y mi luna. Es prácticamente mi razón de vivir."__** "Y entonces que haces pensando si sabes exactamente lo que debes hacer" **__"Pero ¿sino funciona?" __**"¿Por qué no habría de funcionar si ambos se aman con locura? Hermione piensa esto… Si no se amaran no hubieran sentido esa chispa ese día en Hogwart y no se seguirían viendo... Vamos Granger eres lo suficientemente inteligente para pensar una tontería como esa." **__"Tienes razón." __**"Siempre la tengo."**_

Hola – Un susurro y un beso la saco de su pelea interna.

Hola – Contesto con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto preocupado.

Si. Es sobre lo de ayer – Dijo- Debemos hablar Draco.

Mira Herms yo no te obligo a nada…

Si – Interrumpió.

No es cierto yo solo… - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Que si me quiero escapar contigo. – Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Oye si quieres lo piensas mejor y luego hablamos. – Contesto.

No tengo nada que pensar… Quiero una vida a tu lado Draco. Quiero ser la prestigiosa Señora Malfoy. Quiero tener hijos con nombres de constelaciones como solo tú les pondrías. – Draco sonrió de lado orgulloso. – Quiero vivir a tu lado. Tu eres la persona que quiero para ser feliz y formar una familia. Quiero… - Y no pudo seguir hablando porque Draco la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besar. Después de otra sesión de amor como solo ellos se sabían dar, se volvió a escuchar su voz:

Yo también quiero vivir a tu lado Hermione. Quiero tener una casa grande. Quiero tener hijos hermosos como tú. Quiero una vida como nunca viví y como nunca podre tener al lado de Astoria. Ella no es una mala chica pero no se puede convivir casado con una persona que ni siquiera amo. – Dijo el rubio con voz melancoliosa.

Yo tampoco puedo seguir al lado de Ron. El otro día me di cuenta que tiene un amor secreto con Lavender. – Contesto imitándolo.

¿Enserio Weasley y Brown? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

Si. Aunque no se dé que te sorprendes si ellos fueron pareja un largo tiempo antes de que nos casáramos. – Contesto. Unos 5 minutos después, el teléfono sonó.

Hola – Contesto el rubio – Ok gracias. – Y colgó – Eran del Ministerio. Dicen que tenemos que estar allá antes de las 11.

Entonces deberíamos ir preparándonos. – Agregó la castaña.

No antes de un beso. – Y se besaron. Fue un beso largo y tierno a la vez. – Draco… Vamos a llegar tarde. – Dijo Hermione tratando de recuperar el aire.

Tienes razón. Debemos concentrarnos en el viaje. Tendremos más tiempo luego. – Respondió y dándole un beso corto se fue al baño.


	2. Capítulo 2 Estoy Embarazada

**Capítulo 2: Estoy Embarazada.**

Draco y Hermione tomaron el vuelo que los devolvía a sus antiguas vidas.

Es hora – Dijo Draco mirando con tristeza a la castaña.

Si – Contesto esta imitándole el tono.

Te amo Hermione – Le susurro al oído y besándole la comisura de los labios.

"_¿Cómo hago para separarme de Ron?" __**"Fácil, vas se lo pides, firman los papeles y sos feliz con Draco" **__"A si seguro, ¿pero que le digo? …Ron quiero el divorcio porque hace más de 10 años que salgo con Draco Malfoy a tus espaldas y quiero formar una familia con él… Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo" __**"Si lo ves desde ese punto si… Pero tienes que actuar Granger y enfrentar tus miedos si quieres ser feliz…" **__"Tienes razón…" __**"Siempre la tengo…"**_

Señora Wesley, Señor Malfoy ¿cómo les fue en el viaje? – Dijo la secretaria de Draco.

Aburrido como siempre. – Contesto Draco frio. – Nos vemos luego Granger – Agrego guiñándole el ojo. La castaña solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. – Aaa y Rosaline avísale a Federic que llegué por favor.

Está bien señor yo le aviso – Contesto la muchacha. Draco giro y se fue a su oficina a seguir llenando papeles como de costumbre. Hermione lo imito y se fue hacia su oficina a la cual se llevo una pequeña sorpresa.

Amor te extrañe – Dijo Ron dándole un pequeño beso.

Aaa… Emmm… Ron. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Contesto perpleja por su visita. Por empezar el nunca la visitaba a menos que sea algo extremadamente malo.

Como que, qué hago aquí… Eres mi esposa y vine a verte.

Draco entro a su oficina y dentro de ella estaba Astoria sentada sexymente sobre el escritorio con muy poca ropa sobre su cuerpo:

¿Qué haces aquí y así Astoria? – Pregunto Draco pestañando nervioso.

¿Cómo que hago asi? Vine a darle la bienvenida a mi maridito – Dijo acercándose al rubio y poniendo sus manos en el cuello de este.

A ver… - Dijo agarrando el sobretodo de la rubia – Astoria vestite y ándate a casa.

Ay Draqui, no seas aguafiestas. Pongámosle alegría a tu escritorio – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la boca del rubio.

Primero Astoria te he dicho que no me digas Draqui ni cualquier otro disminutivo cuando me llames y… - Contesto enojado sacándola de encima – No seas pesada que sabes que no me gusta. – Termino sentándose en su sillón y dejando a la rubia mirándolo con cara de odio.

¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO ME TOCAS DESDE QUE NOS CASAMOS… ¡YO SOLO QUIERO DIVERTIRME CON EL HOMBRE CON QUE ME CASÉ! – Dijo casi gritando la rubia.

A ver Astoria, antes que nada no levantes la voz porque estas en mi trabajo y no quiero tener problemas – Contesto el rubio tranquilo levantándose despacio de su asiento – Y por ultimo en el caso de que queramos tener relaciones no es el momento ni el lugar… - Siguió - Astoria es una oficina no un cuarto y es un escritorio no una cama. – Ahí termino, mirándola con tranquilidad. No estaba de ánimo y mucho menos para bancar a los humos de Astoria.

LISTO COMO QUIERAS – Dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz – ¡CUANDO TE ARREPIENTAS VA A SER DEMASIADO TARDE MALFOY!

¿Qué paso Rosaline que la Señora Malfoy grita tanto? – Pregunto Ron de chismoso mientras Hermione salía de su oficina.

Es que la Señora Astoria lo estaba esperando para tener una "reunion" y al parecer el Señor Malfoy le dijo que no era el lugar y desde ahí se están gritando - Contesto mientras miraban como Draco trataba de tranquilizar a Astoria y no lo lograba porque la rubia estaba fuera de sí.

Mmm siempre crei que Malfoy era rarito… - Dijo Ron en tono de burla largando una carcajada contagiosa que la secretaria no pudo evitar.

Ron ya cállate – Contesto algo furiosa la castaña – Y ya vete… Bastante lio hay aca como veras como para que te quedes… Hablamos luego – Y con un seño fruncido, el pelirrojo abandono el lugar dejando una castaña totalmente pensativa.

"_¿Acaso Draco le dijo que tenia otra mujer?" __**"Si le hubiera dicho no estaría gritándole a él sino a ti" **__"Mmm es cierto. Seguro le dijo que no quería tener relaciones y Astoria se enojo" __**"Puede ser…" **_

Al llegar a su casa, Hermione vio a un niño con cabello pelirrojo jugando con un trencito de color marrón que hacía juego con sus ojos.

¡Herms! – Gritó el nene al ver a la castaña. Rupert era el hijo de Ron con Parvati. Cuando se separaron, Parvati se fue a Roma con su nuevo esposo y dejo al pequeño de 11 años con Ron, él sabía prácticamente toda la historia.

Rupert cariño. ¡Cómo has crecido! – Dijo mientras lo levantaba. - ¿Y tu papá?

Con tía Lavender en su habitación – Contesto. A Hermione le pareció demasiado irresponsable que este con su amante y con el niño presente.

Subió las escaleras y escucho más de lo que tenía que escuchar:

Ron necesito que te separes.

Pero Lavender amor, no me puedo separar, ¿sabes lo mal que se sentiría Hermione si se entera que éramos amantes? – Dijo Ron mientras le agarraba las manos a la morocha.

Ron… - Aclaro su garganta – Estoy embarazada. – Dijo mirando el piso.

¿Eee Enserio? – Preguntó perplejo.

Sí. No estaba segura pero esta mañana lo comprobé. – Hermione al escuchar la noticia se quedo igual de perpleja que Ron.

"_¿Parvati embarazada?" __**"¿Qué te sorprende? Aparte nos conviene" **__"Si pero ¿embarazada? ¿Acaso hace mucho que me engaña?" __**Y a nosotras qué… ¿O acaso te estás enamorando de él?"**__ "No, pero igual…" __**"Igual nada… Vamos a mandarle una lechuza a Draco así nos vemos esta noche y le contamos" **__"Si eso voy a hacer" __**"Por Merlín…Pobre Parvati va a tener hijos colorados y torpes como Ron…"**_

Mientras su pelea interna seguía, la puerta se abrió:

-¡Hermione! – Dijeron en un unísono.


	3. Capítulo 3 Mi Mejor Amigo

**Capítulo 3: Mi Mejor Amigo.**

¡Hermione! – Dijeron en un unísono.

¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? Se supone que vivo aquí – Contesto una castaña sonriente – Igual no quise molestar. Solo vine a ducharme y a cambiarme, tengo una reunión urgente y no me dieron mucho tiempo – Siguió – Así que con su permiso – Termino esquivando a la pareja y siguió al baño.

¿No crees que es raro que Hermione "La Perfecta Prefecta" Granger tenga una reunión a altas horas de la noche? – Pregunto una interesada Lavender.

Siempre las tiene – Contesto un Ron restándole importancia – Ahora podremos festejar la noticia – Dijo agarrando a la muchacha de la cintura.

Ron esta Rupert

No importa lo dejamos con Harry y mi hermana, a ellos les encanta cuidarlo

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy:

Señor Malfoy – Dijo una pequeña elfa domestica.

Tiny ¿Alguna novedad? – Pregunto el rubio.

No señor ninguna – Contesto segura la pequeña Tiny.

Bien. Voy a darme un baño tengo que salir de nuevo – Dijo abandonando el Gran Comedor de la Mansión. Draco iba llegando a su habitación cuando escuchó a su esposa gritar y no exactamente de dolor:

¡Oh Blaise! Sí Blaise sí – Vio a su rubia esposa a horcajadas de su mejor amigo. Sintió su sangre hervir, no por la traición de Astoria; eso le daba igual; sino por la traición de Zabinni. ¿Su mejor amigo un traidor? Por qué no le dijo que se quería acostar con su mujer si él sabía muy bien que no sentía nada por Astoria. Él más que nadie sabía que tenía encuentros clandestinos con Hermione. No por nada era su mejor amigo, también estaba Theo, pero desde que el morocho se caso con la Lunática Lovegoon, se veían muy poco y nada.

Vamos Astoria, tú puedes. Hazlo como recién – Lo que más le repugnaba es que esa era SU CAMA, no por compartirla con la infiel de su esposa, sino porque en esa cama soñaba cada noche con tener a Hermione desnuda y dormida en su pecho. _**"Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando me venga a vivir con Hermione va a ser quemar esa cama" **_Se dijo para sí mismo con su típica cara de asco. Dejo de pelear internamente y se decidió a entrar cuando la pareja ya había terminado con sus actos. Abrió la puerta y los observo sin decir nada:

¡DRACO! Yo… Yo puedo explicarte – Dijo una nerviosa y agitada Astoria.

¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a su "mejor amigo" que trataba de vestirse.

Espera Draco podemos explicártelo – Contesto Blaise nervioso por la posición en los que lo había encontrado su mejor amigo.

¡TE HICE UNA MALDITA PREGUNTA ZABINNI! ¿DESDE CUANDO MIERDA ME ENGAÑAN? TÚ SABÍAS TODO ZABINNI ¡TODO! – Dijo un furioso Draco.

Hace 1 mes – Contesto una llorosa rubia, Astoria miraba sus manos para no mirar los ojos grises del rubio que echaban fuego.

¿Por qué no me dijiste Zabinni? Pensé que éramos amigos – Dijo tratando de relajarse.

Y lo somos Draco. Somos como hermanos – Contesto Blaise poniéndose al lado del rubio y apoyando su mano en el hombro de este.

No Zabinni – Dijo sacando su mano – Nosotros ya no somos nada – Alejándose de él lentamente – Y Astoria, mañana nos vamos a divorciar. Asi que estate preparada a las 11 para que te pasen a buscar porque tenemos que estar en el Ministerio a las 12 para firmar los papeles – Término dirigiéndose a la salida.

Pero Draco no es necesario separarnos. Podemos arreglarlo y volver a ser felices – Dijo llorando Astoria y agarrándolo de la mano.

No Astoria – Contesto soltándose de su agarre - La decisión está tomada. Aparte nosotros… Nunca fuimos felices – Termino abandonando el lugar y dejando atrás a una llorosa Astoria y a un perplejo Blaise.

En esos momentos, una castaña que traía un vestido negro con un pronunciado escote en la espalda y unos zapatos altos rojos que hacían juego con sus labios, se dirigía a ese departamento que compartía con su amante prodigio. Al entrar vio un Draco triste que apenas la vio; se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella y la besó con mucho fervor. La castaña no podía descifrar que era lo que le pasaba, aunque no le importó mucho y quiso pensar que era porque la extrañaba. El rubio la hizo suya 6 veces en la misma noche. Ambos estaban cansados. No podían más, estaban exhaustos, la castaña cuando terminaron sus actos de amor; no hizo más que preocuparse, algo pasaba con su amante, no era normal su forma de ser. Draco la acomodo suavemente sobre su pecho y los tapo con magia, después de un rato de recuperar el aire habló:

Te extrañe Castaña

Draco ¿sucede algo? – Pregunto la castaña preocupada

No nada ¿por qué? – Contesto frío el rubio mientras trataba de olvidar la traición de su mejor amigo

Draco mírame a los ojos – Él solo obedeció – Te conozco mas que nadie sobre esta tierra, se cuando algo está bien y cuando está mal en ti. – A Draco se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas – Draco por favor me estas preocupando

Astoria… Encontré a Astoria engañándome – Dijo mientras una lagrima se asomaba en su mejilla

Draco lo siento – Dijo la castaña mientras también caían lagrimas sobre su mejilla

No Herms, no me duele haber encontrado a mi esposa engañándome – Contesto secándole la lagrima a Hermione

¿Entonces cual es el problema? – Pregunto realizando la misma acción

Me duele haberla encontrado con mi mejor amigo – Hermione apenas escucho eso se tapo la boca sorprendida – Si Herms, Astoria hace 1 mes me engaña con Zabinni – Dijo con rencor en la voz – Eso es lo que me duele. Que me haya engañado mi propio hermano. Sabes él sabía todo acerca de nuestra relación, detalle por detalle. Él era el que me cubría cuando yo me escapaba solo para verte. No le costaba nada que me digiera que se quería acostar con Astoria. Ella no me interesa, solo no entiendo él porque no me dijo nada, yo ni siquiera me iba a oponer; hasta planearía algún viaje contigo para que él estuviera con ella. Pero no, siempre haciendo las cosas mal Zabinni – Termino. La castaña lo interrumpió ni un momento, sabía que era la única forma que el rubio se abriera a confesar cual era el problema que lo acechaba.

¿Hablaste con él? – Pregunto la castaña.

No ni quiero hacerlo. Apenas me dirigí a ellos y les dije unas cuantas verdades – El rubio hizo una pausa, Hermione no lo interrumpió sabía que alguna noticia se venía cuando él hacía esas pausas – Mañana me voy a divorciar.

¿QUÉ? – Pregunto Hermione realmente sorprendida, incorporándose y colocando la sabana sobre su pecho desnudo.

Sí, esta tarde hice los papeles y cuando encontré a Astoria y Zabinni le informe que mañana a las 12 teníamos que estar en el Ministerio para firmarlos y listo – Hizo recostando la castaña nuevamente y colocándose frente con frente – Deberías hacer lo mismo, ya no nos tendríamos que esconder para vernos – Dijo colocándole ese mechón que caía rebelde a la frente detrás de la oreja.

Parvati está embarazada – Contó la castaña como quien no quiere la cosas.

¿Enserio? – Hermione asintió levemente – Pobre, tendrá hijos pelirrojos y torpes como Wesley – Agregó lanzando una carcajada, haciendo que recibiera un leve golpe por parte de la castaña - ¿Por qué me pegas si tengo razón? ¿No esperaras hijos inteligentes de parte de Wesley verdad? De parte de la pelirroja con ovarios menor y San Potter te lo admito, pero de la comadreja Wesley ni lo sueñes. Para ser inteligente y no ser tan torpes como su padre tendrían que nacer de nuevo – Dijo divertido y aumentando la risa.

Draco no seas cruel. Pobres niños – Ahora la castaña también se había imaginado un par de chicos colorados y torpes - ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste a tus hijos? – Pregunto asi como si nada.

Si me lo imagine la primera vez que te hice mía. Siempre que te miro me acuerdo: 4 hijos, 2 niñas parecidas a ti y 2 niños parecidos a mí. Rose, Scorpius, Ariana e Hyperion – Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de su amante.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que dejare que le pongas esos nombres a mis hijos? – Pregunto la castaña desafiando al rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

Primero y antes que nada es "nuestros hijos" – Dijo con orgullo – Y segundo los nombres de los hombres Malfoy siempre hacen referencia a las constelaciones y pues los nombres de las niñas porque sé que te encanta el nombre Rose porque en castellano significa "Rosa", uno de tus aromas favoritos y es la primera flor que te regalé. Y te gusta el nombre Ariana porque amas la mitología Griega y adoras más que nada la historia del Minotauro donde la princesa se llama Ariana – La castaña se quedo boquiabierta al descubrir todo lo que sabía de ella.

¿Co…? ¿Cómo sabes eso de la Mitología Griega y lo de la Rosa? – Pregunto la castaña perpleja.

¿Cómo lo sé? Recuerdo que la primera vez que me acerqué a hablarte en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y estabas leyendo Mitología Griega y te pregunté cual y me respondiste que tu favorita "El Minotauro" – Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que la castaña no respondía – Y lo de la rosa lo sé porque en nuestra… – Hizo un ademán con los dedos como contando – tercer cita te regale una rosa y me dijiste que te encantaba su aroma pero no tanto como la vainilla y que en un futuro si tenias una hija uno de sus nombres seria Rose – Hizo una pausa observando que la castaña no reaccionaba - ¿Hermione estás bien? – Pregunto mientras reía.

¿Aaaa? Emmm… Si estoy bien. No puedo creer que recuerdes todo eso – Dijo una Hermione total y completamente sorprendida.

Como no recordarlo, es mas lo tengo en un pensadero, por si algún día pierdo la memoria, tengo guardados los mejores momentos a tú lado – Contesto viendo a una castaña sonrojarse por sus palabras.

Eres maravilloso – Dijo recostándose en su pecho, mientras el rubio la abrazaba mas a él como si tuviera miedo de perderla.

Tú me haces ser así – Contesto en un bostezo y besándole la frente a Hermione, mientras se quedaban dormidos por el cansancio.


	4. Capítulo 4 La Verdad

**Capítulo 4: La Verdad**

Draco se despertó por el rayo de luz que entraba desde la ventana del balcón. Molesto, trató de taparse la cara con una almohada mientras con la otra mano buscaba a Hermione por la cama. Se quejó al no encontrarla, se incorporo en la cama viendo a sus alrededores y comprobando que la castaña no estaba. Logro escuchar ruidos y un olor maravilloso que provenían de la cocina, se puso los bóxers y salió siguiendo ese olor. Al entrar a la cocina, vio a Hermione con su camisa y un short que había encontrado en el placar, le encantaba mirarla con o sin ropa, igual le parecía la mujer más hermosa del Mundo Mágico y Muggles.

Te tardaste mucho – Dijo la castaña aun de espalda – Aaaa y gracias, tú también me pareces el hombre mas lindo de todo el Mundo – Contesto como si el rubio lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

¿Cómo sabes lo que dije? – Pregunto asombrado.

Lo sé porque te conozco y porque aparte cuando pones esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado se que piensas en mi – Contesto mirando a un rubio perplejo – Y te preguntaras también como se eso. Me lo dijo Zabinni que siempre que pones cara de tonto enamorado es porque piensas en mi – Término sonriendo y acercándose al rubio.

¿Para qué te vistes si enseguida te vas a volver a desvestir? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto la castaña.

Muchas cosas… Por ejemplo el hecho de que cocines con mi camisa y un short sabes lo loco que me pone – Contesto tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en la mesada de la cocina, haciéndola gritar de sorpresa.

Draco… - Dijo mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello.

¿Qué?... – Pregunto entretenido en su actividad.

Son las 10:30, tienes que estar en el Ministerio a las 12 – Dijo la castaña haciendo gruñir a Draco – Se que no quieres ir pero mientras tú vas al Ministerio me da tiempo a ir a hablar con Ron y Lavender.

Tienes razón – Dijo con el ceño fruncido y tomando nuevamente de su delicada cintura la bajo.

Pero antes… - Y dándose media vuelta tomo dos platos y dos vasos – Te prepare lo que te gusta… Omelet con mucho queso, tocino y jugo de naranja recién exprimido – Al rubio se le ilumino la cara al ver su desayuno favorito arriba de la mesada.

¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo? – Pregunto abrazándola y mirándola a los ojos.

Siempre me lo dices – Dijo entre risas mientras Draco la besaba – Ahora vamos a comer que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Después de comer ¿nos duchamos juntos?

Draco…

¿Qué? Prometo no hacerte nada... - Dijo con una sonrisa malévola - …Nada que no te haya hecho antes – Murmuró.

¡Draco! – Dijo la castaña sonrojada – ¡Te escuché!

Mejor… Asi no tengo que decírtelo de nuevo – Dijo riéndose.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy, Astoria tenia los nervios de punta dando vueltas de un lado al otro, mientras Zabinni la observaba atentamente:

Por Merlín Astoria vas a desgastar los pisos – Dijo Blaise mientras la agarraba de los brazos y la sacudía.

No puedes estar tan tranquilo Zabinni, ¡DRACO ME PIDIÓ EL DIVORCIO! Por Merlín no tengo ni idea como voy a hacer… Yo no me quiero separar. ¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer después? Voy a quedar como "La Ex Mujer Del Príncipe De Las Serpientes" ¡Ay Merlín! Ya me imagino los encabezados de mañana en el diario del Profeta: "Draco Malfoy se separa de Astoria Greengrass por su engaño con su mejor amigo Blaise Zabinni" – Blaise solo rodo lo ojos.

A ver Astoria nadie tiene por enterarse de porque se separaron, solo se termino el amor punto – Dijo tranquilo dándole aliento a la rubia.

¿"SOLO SE TERMINO EL AMOR Y PUNTO"? ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO O QUÉ! No Zabinni esto está mal. Esto está súper mal. Imagínate anoche ni vino a dormir. Seguro se fue al departamento ese que tienen con Granger – Blaise al escuchar ese apellido abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Co…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo del departamento?... ¿O lo de Granger?

Lo… Lo de Hermione

¿Con que Hermione? ¿Acaso tú sabías que Draco me engañaba con la sangre sucia? – Zabinni solo miro la ventana – Claro ahora concuerda todo. Si eres su mejor amigo. Sus "viajecitos" al exterior eran con ella… Tú, tú eres su cómplice

No soy su cómplice. Soy su mejor amigo. Y como no encubrirlo si fue ahí cuando nosotros empezamos a ser amantes. Por eso nunca me retracte ni me arrepentí. Draco no se puede enojar con algo que hace desde que se casaron

Eso significa que… ¿Eso significa que siempre fui la segunda? – Dijo indignada la rubia

Astoria para ser francos y sabes que lo soy, tú nunca jamás fuiste importante en la vida de Draco. Solo quería cumplir con la orden de su padre, para cuando Lucius muriera nada ni nadie te atara a ti. Es por eso que solo se acostaron en la noche de luna de miel, y por lo que él me dijo no fue gran cosa. En fin, me voy porque no quiero estar aquí cuando te venga a buscar el Auror para ir al Ministerio – Termino diciendo el morocho que empezó su camino hacia la salida

Ni en sueños Zabinni, entramos juntos y salimos juntos – Dijo la rubia agarrándole del brazo

No. Tú entraste sola, ahora sal como puedas

Pero… Pero Blaise ¿pensé que querías que me separara de Draco para que estuviéramos juntos? – Pregunto Astoria con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

Si, lo quería – Contesto mirándola hacia la ventana – Pero prefiero perderte que perder a mi amigo – Termino dirigiéndose hacia la salida nuevamente

Pensé que me amabas Blaise – Escucho mientras salía

Y te amo mas que nada en el mundo… - Susurro sin que Astoria lo escuchara

Sin Draco ni Blaise, Astoria no sabía qué hacer. No era posible que se separara de su marido, por el único hombre que amaba y ahora este la rechazaba. Estaba cansada, debido a que no había dormido en toda la noche y no precisamente por Draco, ella sabía que el rubio estaba en el departamento con la sangre sucia inmunda de Granger. Sino por otro problema que tenía aún mas grave y que involucraba al morocho. Se dirigió al armario y tomo su abrigo de piel, donde había una pequeña caja de test de embarazo muggles:

Esto no es posible – Dijo mientras veía como la prueba tenía dos rayitas probando que la rubia dentro de nueve meses daría a luz un hijo de Blaise.


	5. Capítulo 5 De Separaciones y Otras

**Capítulo 5: De Separaciones y Otras Verdades:**

Draco y Hermione ya habían terminado su desayuno y se habían duchado juntos, que aunque la castaña no permitió que se fuera de control, no detuvo para nada al rubio que le provocaba caricias y besos húmedos por doquier. Blaise estaba en su casa, tratando de ver cómo solucionaba las cosas con su mejor amigo. Astoria se terminaba de arreglar mientras esperaba al Auror. Ron sonreía al ver la prueba de embarazo de su amante que lo miraba con ternura. Y el pequeño Rupert Wesley tomaba el té con los pequeños Lyssander Nott y Lily Potter, mientras Ginny y Luna arreglaban todo para el cumpleaños de Molly.

Todo parecía transcurrir bien esa mañana, hasta que llego la hora de encontrarse en el Ministerio.

-Señor y Señora Malfoy, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? – Dijo el Ministro mientras hacia un ademan con las manos para que tomaran asiento.

-Venimos a terminar de tramitar el divorcio – Contesto Draco fríamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Divorcio? Mira Draco con todo el respeto que te mereces y disculpa mi atrevimiento pero divorciarte de la Señora aquí presente sería un disparate – Agrego el Ministro.

-No importa los escándalos, solo me interesa tener que terminar con esta farsa y punto. Aparte no es tan complicado lo que tiene que hacer Federic, solo danos el papel para que lo firmemos y todo solucionado – Y el rubio miro al hombre sentado del otro lado, casi retadoramente.

-Haré una excepción solo porque eres tu Draco, aunque esté en contra de la decisión absurda que estés por tomar… - Dijo sacando los papeles de adentro del cajón de los archivos – Y ¿cuál es la causa? – Dijo mirando a la pareja. Draco miro con asco a su mujer, próximamente su ex mujer.

-Solo es por… - Astoria miro a Draco y dirigió directamente su mirada a la ventana y siguió hablando – Solo… Se acabo el amor Federic

-Y yo que los veía tan enamorados juntos – Suspiro el Ministro.

-Eso era antes de los engañitos – Susurró la rubia y aunque fue un susurro Draco lo escucho igual.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Le susurró algo enojado.

-De tu romance con la sangre sucia

-No le digas asi a Hermione – Dijo Draco mirándola cada vez con mas odio.

-Ya da igual, al fin y al cabo no tengo porque sentirme mal con lo que hice – Contesto.

-Ni deberías tampoco

-Listo, Draco firma aquí – Dijo el Ministro terminando y dándole el papel al rubio,

-Ya está. Ahh… Y Federic hazme el favor de no decir nada acerca de esto ¿sí? Para que no tengamos problema ninguno de los dos – Dijo mirando a su amigo.

-No hay problema Draco, sabes que conmigo el secreto esta más que guardado – Contesto el ministro – Señorita Greengrass puede ¿por favor firmar aquí? – Federic estiro el papel, observo que Draco miraba fijo a la rubia que firmaba mas tranquila de lo que se encontraba ayer.

-Listo – Levanto la mirada y estiro el papel hacia el ministro.

-Muy bien. Desde hoy vuelven a ser Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass – Dijo Federic mirando la pareja recién divorciada.

-Perfecto – Comento Draco mientras salía de la oficina seguido de Astoria – Astoria Emmm… Yo no voy a volver a la Mansión por unos días, si quieres quédate ahí hasta que encuentres donde quedarte – La rubia lo miro con algo de alegría en sus ojos.

-Gracias… - Draco le dirigió una sonrisa de lado y siguió su camino hasta la oficina pero una voz lo interrumpió – Draco ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Draco la miro y asintió con la cabeza - ¿Eres feliz con Granger? – El rubio se quedo perplejo con la pregunta de su ex mujer.

-Mucho… - La rubia le sonrió – A propósito, ¿te molesta si Hermione va a buscar unas cosas de mi armario? – Astoria sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Gracias – Le dijo el rubio y Astoria desapareció del Ministerio con rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.

Aunque la forma en que encontró a su mejor amigo y a su ex mujer no fue la que se espero, Draco aprendió a no guardar rencor, a lo que dispuso cuando contesto lo que le pregunto Astoria. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle lo que Zabinni le hizo por mas estúpida que sea la escusa que este le ponga y de comprarse otra casa para vivir con Hermione y dejar a Astoria en la Mansión para no dejarla sin techo. En el tiempo que el rubio convivió con la castaña aprendió muchas cosas, una de esas, a no guardar rencor alguno.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ron:

-¿Ron? ¿Ron estas en casa? – Pregunto una castaña dejando el bolso y las llaves en la mesita del living.

-Bajo enseguida Herms – Grito el colorado desde el primer piso. Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y se propuso a preparar la cena, antes de empezar; agarro dos lechuzas y les escribió a Draco y a Lavender que necesitaba verlos en su casa de urgencia. Luego de mandar las lechuzas, comenzó a prepararla cuando Ron bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a donde estaba la castaña – Hola – Dijo sonriendo.

-Hola – Le devolvió el gesto – Ron tenemos que hablar – Ron hizo una cara no agradable. Ese "tenemos que hablar" no sonaba muy bien que digamos.

-Claro Herms ¿dime qué pasa? – Pregunto el colorado con un poco de miedo.

-Mejor hablemos mas tarde. – Mientras preparaban la mesa, Hermione coloco un plato de más.

-¿Esperamos visitas? – Pregunto el colorado perplejo por la mesa colocada.

-Si – Contesto la castaña, cuando tocaron la puerta – Y ahí llego una de las visitas – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se encontraban con una Lavender nerviosa.

-Vine lo antes posible Herms, ¿sucede algo con Rupert? – Pregunto entrando a la casa.

-No solo necesito hablar contigo – Dijo mirándolos – Siéntense, hablaremos después de cenar. La castaña se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la comida, mientras Ron y Lavender se miraban sin comprender lo que sucedía.

La castaña había preparado pasta con salsa blanca con un toque de hierbas silvestres. Hermione era muy buena cocinera, Draco se lo decía todo el tiempo. La comida surgió lo mas tranquila posible, hablando de Rupert y el trabajo. Cuando la castaña levanto la mesa para traer el café, Lavender supo que en ese momento se venía lo peor.

-Bueno si los cite acá fue para hablar. – Dijo mientras dirigió su mirada a la rubia que yacía a su derecha – Nosotras somos amigas, desde Hogwarts… ¿Tienes algo que decirme o contarme? – Pregunto dejando a una Lavender congelada y un Ron ahogado por la pregunta.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir Herms? – Pregunto tartamudeando.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que estas embarazada?


	6. Capítulo 6 Otra embarazada

**Capítulo 6 Otra embarazada:**

-¿Por qué no me contaste que estas embarazada? – La pregunta de la castaña dejo a Ron y Lavender helados.

-Em… ¿Embarazada? De… ¿De dónde sacaste eso Hermione? – Contesto como pudo Lavender que ahora se encontraba nerviosa porque sabía que la castaña sabia la verdad, no era ninguna tarada.

-A ver vamos a dejar las cosas en claro. Hace mas de 10 años que Ron me es infiel contigo, lo descubrí hace como 6 años, cuando llegando de un viaje los encontré en la cama – Ron miro la castaña con miedo, sabía que las cosas no venían bien.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada Herms? – Pregunto el colorado.

-Porque iba de hacerlo, si por mas que te dijera no la ibas a dejar y yo no te lo hubiera pedido por ninguna circunstancia – Contesto como si nada la castaña tomando un sorbo del café humeante que tenía delante suyo.

-¿Y por qué no? Estamos casados – Dijo mas desconcentrado que recién.

-Porque yo hacen muchos mas años que te engaño Ron – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Ron la miraba con los ojos como plato y si la mandíbula no estuviera pegada al rostro, a Lavender se le hubiera caído.

-Co… ¿Cómo?

-Si Ron, yo te he sido infiel desde antes de que nos casáramos.

-Y yo que me sentía mal por ti – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando a Lavender que no entendía lo que sucedía – ¿Y puedo saber quién es esa persona que me robo tu amor? – El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y la castaña lo siguió, a pesar de lo fría que fue en decirlo, fue sencillo y rápido pero el pelirrojo lo tomo con humor ya que no tendrían que esconderse más.

-Claro es… - Y un golpe en la puerta no lo dejo seguir con la declaración – Justo llego – Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Sabes quién es? – Le pregunto Ron a Lavender, a lo que esta negó con la cabeza.

-Ron, mi amante es… - Y cuando Ron y Lavender vieron entrar al rubio serio de la mano de la castaña, se levantaron de golpe y dijeron:

-¡DRACO MALFOY!

La conversación siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, Ron acepto a Draco como pareja de Hermione y la castaña dejo la casa para irse junto al rubio al departamento que compartían, dejando a una Lavender y a un Ron en la casa junto a Rupert que ya había llegado. Al pelirrojo no le sorprendió que el amante de Herms haya sido una serpiente, es mas, no se sorprendía en nada, cuando sabía que su hijo era el mejor amigo del hijo de Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegoon. Aunque Luna no era una Gryffindor, fue extraño al principio aceptar el casamiento de la Ravenclaw y el Slytherin.

Dos días después; Hermione, Ginny y Luna charlaban en la Madriguera.

-¿Qué querías hablar con nosotras Herms? – Pregunto la Wesley menor.

-Espérate un poco, no seas impaciente – Cuando la puerta resonó – Voy yo – Las otras dos mujeres levantaron los hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué carajos hace esta aquí? – Pregunto Ginny levantándose abruptamente del sillón al ver a Lavender entrar.

-Ginny por Merlín no te pongas nerviosa – Decía Luna mientras le recordaba que estaba embarazada. Ginny tenía 6 meses de gestación, ella y Harry esperaban a su segundo hijo: James Albus Potter.

-Yo la invite acá, es por ella la reunión – Dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia – Bueno iré al punto y no daré tantas vueltas – Dijo sentándose y haciendo un ademan a Lavender para que se sentara – Ron y yo nos vamos a divorciar – Soltó Hermione.

-¿QUÉ? TODO ES POR TU CULPA MALDITA ZORRA – Dijo la pelirroja furiosa tratando de lanzarse arriba de Lavender, a lo que la castaña detuvo.

-Ginny las cosas entre tu hermano y yo no van somos como hermanos, Lavender y Ron se aman y pues yo amo a otra persona – Hizo una pausa antes de dar la gran noticia – Lavender está embarazada de tu hermano…

-A NO… ¡YO TE MATO!

Las cosas en la reunión no terminaron como fue esperado, Ginny se descompuso y echo a Hermione y Lavender de su casa diciendo que no se los va a perdonar nunca jamás, a lo que la castaña no le dio importancia porque sabía que se le pasaría rápido y Lavender, pues, a Lavender nunca le importo los que los demás pensaran, a lo que no le intereso.

Hermione al llegar a casa le contó a Draco la reacción de su mejor amiga, a lo que este soltó una carcajada por el relato.

-¿Cómo te fue en el Ministerio? – Pregunto la castaña de rutina. Siempre que Draco volvía del trabajo ella le preguntaba cómo le había ido, para que el rubio se descargara con ella.

-Como siempre, aburrido. Federic convoco a una reunión el miércoles a primera hora – Dijo el rubio deseando que el lunes y el martes no pasaran rápido para no aburrirse en esas extrañas reuniones de rutina a las que su jefe titulaba como "urgentes" – A lo que me lleva que necesito un favor.

-Dime ¿que necesitas? – Pregunto la castaña volviendo a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-Necesito que vayas a la Mansión a buscar un traje y el resto de mi ropa que están en mi habitación – Hermione lo miro extrañado – Tranquila Herms, Astoria sabe que un día de estos ibas a ir a buscar mi ropa – Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Estás seguro Draco? ¿No le voy a molestar? ¿Tampoco quiero recibir insultos de su parte sabes? – Pregunto desconfiada.

-No hay problema castaña, sabe que iras, sabe que si te trata mal se ira de la Mansión, sabe que no te debe insulta ni que tú la vas a molestar. Solo iras por mi ropa y ya – Contesto seguro de lo que decía.

-Está bien – Hermione termino la cena y ambos cenaron como lo hacían siempre. Se encaminaron a la habitación y se quedaron dormidos a la mitad de la película muggles que habían comprado en uno de sus "viajes de negocios"

Al otro día, la castaña fue a buscar el traje para Draco y el resto de su ropa. Entró a la gran casa y recordó la tortura que le había practicado Bellatrix Lestrange, lo que le causo un escalofrío en la medula espinal. Pregunto si Astoria estaba y como había salido, se dirigió a la habitación que el ex matrimonio compartía. Hermione busco la ropa de Draco y la fue acomodando en una maleta que encontró. Cuando fue a sacar el acomodado traje del rubio, tiro sin querer el tapado de piel de Astoria. Al levantarlo, se cayó una pequeña tableta que la castaña al levantarla se quedo perpleja.

-¿Qué haces con eso Granger? – La castaña sabia de quien era esa voz. Se giro para confirmar que era ella.

-Na… nada yo solo… y se cayó – Dijo tartamudeando, Astoria agarro la pequeña tableta y sonrió – Eee… Estas… ¿embarazada? – Le pregunto de la misma forma.

-Es de Blaise sabes – Contesto aun con la sonrisa – Estoy muy enamorada de él Granger, y no sé cómo recuperarlo – Y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos azules. En ese momento la castaña supo que tenía que ayudarla como sea. Tenía varias cosas que arreglar.


End file.
